User blog:Virvar/Luke Perry
Luke Perry 11 OCTOBER 1966 — 4 MARCH 2019 OFFICIAL STATEMENT "He was surrounded by his children Jack and Sophie, fiancée Wendy Madison Bauer, ex-wife Minnie Sharp, mother Ann Bennett, step-father Steve Bennett, brother Tom Perry, sister Amy Coder, and other close family and friends. The family appreciates the outpouring of support and prayers that have been extended to Luke from around the world, and respectfully request privacy in this time of great mourning."Luke Perry, actor and Beverly Hills, 90210 star, dies aged 52 Words from Mr. Perry's co-stars following his death. (continually updated) Beverly Hills, 90210 SHANNEN DOHERTY :Yesterday morning I got a phone call that devastated me. I’m struggling with this loss and am having a hard time with my thoughts. But, my heart goes out to his family and friends who were blessed by his light in their (and mine) lives. Processing this is impossible right now.SD IG. :I am in shock. Heartbroken. Devastated by the loss of my friend. I have so many memories with Luke that make me smile and that are forever imprinted on my heart and mind :Luke was a smart, quiet, humble and complex man with a heart of gold and never-ending well of integrity and love. Luke reached out to me during my cancer journey and we picked right back up, albeit older and wiser, but that connection remained intact :There is a special kind of love one has for each other when you are experiencing the journey we did on 90210 and of course life in general. Luke and I were working on show ideas for us. We wanted to work with each other again and create something special and meaningful for our fans at this stage in our lives :I will miss him everyday. Every minute. Every second. :Luke loved his family. He raved about his kids and how proud he was of them. He showed me videos of them often. They were his heart and for him, his biggest accomplishment. :A couple of weeks ago in February, Luke and I met up for lunch. He chose the restaurant based on who would allow his dog. :I walked in and there he was, smiling, with his dog Penny and her bed under the booth, happy as can be. I will never forget — and will miss — Luke looking at me with that smile of his saying … Shan.Doherty statement :DURING PERRY'S ILLNESS :I can't talk about it cause I will literally start crying, but :I love him and he knows I love him and I'm in contact. :And it's Luke and he's my Dylan.Shannen Doherty Emotionally Sends Well Wishes to Luke Perry :My friend. Holding you tight and giving you my strength. You got this.Doherty IG. JASON PRIESTLEY :It’s taken me a couple of days to figure out how to write this... My dear friend of 29 years, Luke Perry, was one of those truly special people who really cared... Luke was not only a star, he was an incredibly bright light that was extinguished far too soon... and that is why I, and so many others, are in so much pain today... If you had the good fortune to know Luke, or to have ever crossed his path, I know you are sad today as well... the candle that burns twice as bright only burns for half as long... you burned oh, so brightly Luke... Goodnight Sweet Prince.Priestley IG. CAROL POTTER :Shocking and heart breaking news about Luke Perry. Unfathomable. So sad for his kids and family, a terrible loss! I always thought that I would see him again...Potter IG. IAN ZIERING :Dearest Luke, :I will forever bask in the loving memories we've shared over the last thirty years. :May your journey forward be enriched by the magnificent souls who have passed before you, :just like you have done here for those you leave behind. :God please give him a seat close to to you, he deserves it.Ziering IG. GABRIELLE CARTERIS :Dearest Luke- I am so heart broken and at a loss for words. :You my friend were a mighty soul and have left your mark. :My love and prayers to the family and all who loved you. :RIPCarteris Tweet. STEPHANIE BEACHAM :Devastated that my 'son' Luke has gone. Far too young. Such a very sensitive man and a wonderful actor. :I am very sad and send all strength to his family to cope with this tragedy.Beacham IG. :photo Dylan McKay and his hippy mum Iris? :Not really, this is happy Luke and Stephanie. :Special soul, we will miss you.SB IG. JOSH TAYLOR :“I’m still kind of stunned, actually. People do recover from strokes and that was my hope since he was so young. I have extraordinarily fond feelings for Luke and extraordinary memories. I remember we just hit it off from the get-go. I remember we were sitting at the table at lunch and somebody commented how much our mannerisms and our style were quite a bit alike. And then we’re sitting there and both of us are doing something with our hands and Luke said, ‘God, we even move our hands the same way.’ But, the bottom line is, we just hit it off right away. It’s not like we’ve kept in touch all the years, but we got close and we’d run into each other and it was always a neat thing. But when you start thinking about those times, obviously, it affects me. It comes out of nowhere. I was thinking the best way I could put it is Luke was for real. He was that guy. He was a good man. Luke Perry was a damn good actor. He did have that kind of James Dean thing about him. But as cool as Dylan McKay was, Luke Perry was even cooler.”EXCLUSIVE! DAYS’S JOSH TAYLOR REMEMBERS LUKE PERRY (March 2019) TIFFANI THIESSEN :My heart has been weighing heavy. The loss of a man who started as my co-star but quickly became my friend. He welcomed me on my very first day of #90210 with open arms. A day that was not an easy one for me. I was coming in to a show, a family really, that had been together for over 4 years. But this man took me under his wing and made me feel at home. Made me feel like I belonged in his TV family. He was sincere, sweet, warm, kind, professional and funny as all heck. And most of all, the definition of a gentleman. Luke, our world has a hole in it now that you aren’t here. But heaven definitely gained you as an angel. #RIP #LukePerry #gonetoosoonThiessen IG. JENNIE GARTH :My heart is broken. :He meant so much to so many. Such a very special person. :I share my deep sadness with his family and all who loved him. :Such a terrible lossGarth statement TORI SPELLING :I’m in utter shock and heartbroken. I’m saddened for his kids whom he adored beyond words. He was so proud of Jack and Sophie. Luke was one of the kindest and most humble human beings I’ve ever known. I’m grateful for the years of friendship we had. He truly was family to me, a protector and a brother. I’m so sorry for the loss that everyone is experiencing.Spelling statement REBECCA GAYHEART :Just heartbroken ��. I need some time before commenting further. #rip #gonetoosoonGayheart IG. MICHAEL CUDLITZ :There are no words .......... I love you my friend, you will be missed. ❤️Cudlitz Tweet. KATHLEEN ROBERTSON :As a young girl from Hamilton Ontario coming onto the biggest show in the world mid stream, Luke welcomed me from day one. My heart breaks. ❤️Robertson Tweet. CHRISTINE ELISE :With the heaviest of hearts, I am stunned and devastated to tell you that Luke passed away. :I am still in shock and I have no words beyond saying he was a truly kind gentleman. :He will be mourned and missed by everyone who knew him and the millions who love him. :RIP, dearie Luke. Your time here was far too short. :������McCarthy IG. ALI ADLER :I knew Luke around the time this photo was taken. The original 90210 at the height of its success was my first real job and I was dazzled by it all. Luke was so warm and welcoming and wonderful. One time, he asked me to shave his chest hair because a sixteen year old wouldn’t have as much hair as 22 year old Luke did. I was so excited to shave this teen idol and nervously did exactly that, nicking him in the nipple. I was so embarrassed but he laughed and shrugged it off, couldn’t have cared less, with a half-smirk he mopped off the remaining shaving cream and went outside to learn how to dance the Hukilau for a beach club night scene. This one hurts. Sending love and prayers to his friends and family. RIP Coy Luther “Luke” Perry III.Adler IG. Riverdale MÄDCHEN AMICK :Amick changed her social account avatars to black in mourning. :I'm absolutely heartbroken of the news that we lost someone so incredibly special. :Luke had become a dear friend. We laughed. We cried. :We shared our showbiz war stories. We shared how proud we are as parents. :I knew that he was always there for me no matter what. :I'm so thankful for the time that we had together. :He was an incredibly loving and generous man. :My thoughts and prayers are with his family right now. :I will love you forever Luke. :-MädchenMA Tweet. :Please. :I beg of you to show Luke’s beautiful family the respect and privacy that they deserve during this devastating time. :Sending love to them.Amick Tweet. MARISOL NICHOLS :It’s the suddenness of him leaving. The unexpectedness and loss of this amazing person who made me and so many countless others smile, laugh, and be inspired. He was beyond a joy to work with, a true professional who epitomized generosity both on and off screen. Everyone who knows Luke loves him...and Luke knew everyone. He was the heart of our show as @writerras put it and it’s still raw and incomprehensible that he’s gone. Luke, I hope you know how much you meant to me, to us. You left us way too soon. We miss you terribly. Take care, my friend. ❤️MN IG. :I don’t have any words now. Maybe I will later. ��Nichols IG. NATHALIE BOLTT :Luke made people feel safe and valued and welcome. :Luke made us laugh. He certainly made me laugh. :He was gracious, kind; a gentleman. :But most of all he was a fine, fine father and my friend. :Thank you, Luke. We miss you. Stay close.���� ����❤ :-Attached photo with a Maya Angelou quote-Boltt Tweet. ROBERTO AGUIRRE-SACASA :So heartbroken about Luke. :He was a father, brother, friend, and mentor. :Each night before he had to shoot a scene, he’d call me and we’d talk about...everything. :I will miss those calls. :And my heart goes out to all his family and friends. ��Aguirre-Sacasa Tweet. KJ APA :Rest in Love bro.Apa IG. VANESSA MORGAN :Luke every time I'd see you at work you were a ray of light. :With a big smile saying "hey hunny!" Still don't believe the news is true. :Humble and kind to everyone around you. :Always giving great advice. :I still use the satchel you got for my puppies every single week. :Thankyou for being so kind.��heartbroken. :Rest in Peace, Angel :We all love you :Angel...no words ��Morgan Tweet. ASHLEIGH MURRAY :“Josie”... This video is touching because it reminds me of Luke. How much he believed in me, my voice, talent. More than I did most days. Luke loved seeing me on stage and I can think of a moment we shared from each song. :Tonight is for us. #riverdaleMurray Tweet. MARTIN CUMMINS :I don’t know how to write this. It doesn’t seem real. The last scene we were in together neither of us had dialogue so we just sat next to each other and talked for several hours. We always talked about our kids. Always. He showed me a video of Jack doing this crazy backflip off the top turn buckle and landing in the centre of the ring and a mess of photos of Sophie working with a group of kids in Africa. I showed him Some drawings Gray had done and some shots of the girls doing Jujitsu. For me he was this guy from Ohio who loved his kids. My heart goes out to his family. Humility is not necessarily a hallmark of us folks in the entertainment industry but it was something that lived in him and that I very much admired. I’ll see you down the road, my friend, we’ll walk along black top that you paved and talk about our families.Cummins IG. ASHA BROMFIELD :Woke up this morning a ball of tears. Luke Perry was the kindest, warmest, most loving human being. :He always went out of his way to make me feel safe, heard and seen in his presence. :I love you so much Luke. :Thank you for being a ray of light for me and so many ❤️Bromfield IG. MADELAINE PETSCH :Still in absolute disbelief, you are so deeply missed Luke. �� I feel so lucky to have known you.Petsch Tweet. CAMILA MENDES :he took care of us all. an authentic man who took pleasure in offering us his guidance and wisdom. his presence was healing; he had the ability to make you feel comfortable and at ease within seconds of seeing him. i will never forget the collective shock and distress we experienced when the news broke on set. we lost a dear friend. my heart hurts for his family and anybody who had the pleasure of knowing him. rest in peace, luke. although you’re no longer around to wrap me in the warmth of your hug, i can still remember what it felt like. whenever i think of you, i will remember that feeling.Mendes IG. CASEY COTT :I’m totally heartbroken. :Luke took me under his wing the day I was cast and made me feel like I belonged. :He was the most generous, wise soul with unmatched kindness. :He treated everyone with love and joy. We had so much fun. :Praying for his family.Cott Tweet. MOLLY RINGWALD :My heart is broken. I will miss you so much Luke Perry. Sending all my love to your family.Ringwald Tweet. HAYLEY LAW :my heart is heavy. :One of the kindest men I’ve met since I began this journey has passed. :Someone who always encouraged me and everyone on set. :Luke genuinely cared about everyone he worked with, and if you work in entertainment, you know how special that is. :You offered to co-sign for my car when the dealership wouldn’t let me finance it. :I’m so lucky I was able to call you a friend in this life, Luke. It’s hard to believe. :Condolences to your family and friends. I hope you are at peace. :I hope you are happy and safe. You deserve the most beautiful afterlife ♥️Law IG. LILI REINHART :I’m finding it hard to grasp that he will no longer be around to give long hugs and share his wisdom and kindness with all of us. :I’m thinking of his family. His children. :I pray for them to heal and find peace in this devastating loss.Reinhart Tweet. :I just can’t believe it.LR Tweet. ROBIN GIVENS :My heart is broken ....There are so many special moments in life that we all take for granted ...like @madchenamick pulling out her phone and taking this sweet and silly ‘selfie’ of us all. We assume that the #laughter will last or that they’ll be another time to tell someone just how important they are to you ....#lukeperry was of the most kind and gentle souls this world has ever been given .... a true gift and I’m deeply grateful and will forever cherish the time we shared .....the friendship , the talks about our kids and politics and directing and tennis and wrestling. I love you Luke and you will always hold a special place in my heart. I miss you already ����❤️#riverdalefamily #riverdalestrongGivens IG. :one of the kindest most gentle souls this world has ever knownGivens Tweet. JORDAN CONNOR :You lit up those around you and because of you the world is a brighter place. Thank you Luke. From the bottom of my heart, thank you. :Rest In Peace.Connor Tweet. DREW RAY TANNER :Not many as cool, humble and generous as you. I remember the first time I met you, but I remember the second time more, you'd remember the smallest details about someone. You cared for all and had a heart of gold. :You will be missed alwaysTanner IG. ROB RACO :You taught me so much in so little. Rest easy, friend.Raco IG. MATT YANG KING :Dammit. This one is hard. Dammit dammit dammit. A really bright light has gone out. I was lucky enough to work with Luke Perry on Riverdale. He was singularly the kindest person I have ever worked with. That is not hyperbole. That is simple fact. He was gracious, good, and a guiding light on that show. He had a wealth of knowledge, a deep understanding of his place in the world, and was a consummate professional. I am so so sorry for everyone who knew him better than I. Your loss is great. :I only got to work with him for a short time, but he gave me a model of who I'd like to be in the workplace of a film, and how I'd like to treat the people around me. A few things: Luke knew EVERYONE'S name. EVERYONE. From the concierge to the airport driver, the newest PA on the set to a new actor on a new show. He took the time to know everyone and make sure that he acknowledged them. I watched and was amazed at the way that he navigated the people around him, and knew what they were doing, and what was going on with their families and friends. :He was an amazing professional on set. He knew his job and how to do it best, and had a great love for the craft of filmmaking. He was not only interested in the acting side of it, but had a deep love for how the sausage was made and loved to imagine where he would have put a camera, or how he could make a shot better by helping the director. He knew his lines, showed up early, stayed late and kept the atmosphere light with humor and grace. I learned from him, and I'm grateful for that. :Luke and I went out to dinner a couple of times in Vancouver and I was lucky enough to pick his brain about his career and life in the business over beers. He loved his life, he loved his family, showing me videos of his son's work, still a proud papa after the kids had grown up. I bugged him about 'The Fifth Element' (I'm a geek), and meandered on to what it was like growing up in public, to how he liked to do his own stunts on horses, the aches and pains that those stunts had given him, to how he's had such a long career. Luke had the air of one of those old western actors, and carried cool around with him in his pocket. I asked him if there was anything on his acting bucket list that he still wanted to do. He sat and thought about it, then said, "I'd really like to run across the roof of 6 train cars. Y'know, jumping in between them? Burt Lancaster did 6. I'd like to do that too." :I love this. Because there was nothing there that he had to prove. Nothing he had to earn. Nothing to show off. He didn't want to work with some A-list director or actor to further his career. He wanted to do something fun. Something that one of his idols had done. He wanted to go and play on a movie set and smiled easily that his heart was there, but his muscle and sinew took a longer warm up in the morning. We should all aim to jump for the next train car like Luke Perry. To jump into our fear for the joy of our craft, and the fun of living. Luke certainly did. :Please give a thought to Luke's family. We lost a good one. Rest in peace Luke, you deserve a ride into the sunset.Yang King FB. ALVIN SANDERS :So sad. Luke treated everyone with kindness and respect. He was real. He was my friend. I will miss him ... ��Sanders Tweet. BARCLAY HOPE :R. I. P. Mr Perry. Such an honour and a privilege to have known you. ��Hope Tweet. TREVOR STINES :Luke, you were a champion, my man. You left a legend of kindness and professionalism, and will be missed by so many. Rest easy.Stines Tweet. ROSS BUTLER :We lost an original today. A legend. He paved the way for us. :Although we didn't work much together, he always greeted me with a smile, had a joke ready, and a story to tell. :Rest in peace, Luke. Rest easy.Butler IG. WRITERS ROOM :Season 3 is dedicated to our lovely family member and friend, Luke Perry. :Luke Perry... you were a joyful and vibrant soul. :You will be missed but most certainly your legacy will be remembered forever. :Rest in love and peace, friend.Riverdale Writers Room Tweet. GREG BERLANTI :If there is a kinder, more humane, more humble actor or coworker in the world I have yet to know them and probably never will. We were so blessed to work with Luke and will carry in our hearts his example forever. Our thoughts are with his family and loved ones.Berlanti Tweet. JON GOLDWATER :I'm incredibly saddened, heartbroken and shattered by the tragic news of Luke's passing. From the beginning of this amazing Riverdale adventure, Luke took the time to get to know me and my wife Penny. He was always welcoming and inclusive every time we saw him. The pure joy he felt being a part of the Riverdale family was palpable and ever-present. We love him and will miss him forever. He is a legend and an icon.Goldwater statement TV JOANNA GARCIA :I’m am so deeply saddened by the passing of Luke. :I was lucky enough to work with him and was blown away by his kindness. :He glowed from within. :I know he will be incredibly missed by so many...including me. :My deepest condolences to his family, especially his children, whom he always spoke of with so much love and adoration. :Rest in ❤️, Luke. JUDITH HOAG (Loving) :This man was a crazy special beautiful man. The entire world was blessed by him. I was blessed by him. Sweet dreams my friend- you will be missed more than you’ll ever know. #stoodforkindnessHoag Tweet. FILM LEONARDO DICAPRIO (Once Upon A Time In Hollywood) :Luke Perry was a kindhearted and incredibly talented artist. :It was an honor to be able to work with him. :My thoughts and prayers go out to him and his loved ones.DiCaprio Tweet. STEPHEN BALDWIN :Rare to have friends who innately have the heart of giving, Luke was one of those people. Prayers up to family & Luke will smile in heaven when he reads this bcuz he has done ultimate “cowboy up” to his final resting place in the glory of Heaven �� ❤️love U bro ���� @PBR #8secondsBaldwin Tweet. KRISTY SWANSON :I abruptly woke at 4:30am thinking about you Luke & I couldn’t go back to sleep, then 5 hours later I hear you are gone. The tears won’t stop & they never ever will. You were that guy, that forever friend, we always had each others back & I will always remember you this way...Swanson Tweet. GARRET DILLAHUNT :I hate this so much. Worked with him twice. “John from Cincinnati” and then we wore ghillie suits together on the Arbor Day episode of “Raising Hope.” He was funny, particular, loved his old pickup, stayed the full 8 seconds on a bull, and was my friend. RIPDillahunt Tweet. OLIVIA D'ABO :I am heartbroken ��today with the passing of my friend and 2 time costar Luke perry . I had the honor of working with him n The Enemy n The Triangle .He was n inspiration of kindness n love , w many gifts ~he could always see what was unique n special about everyone .rest in✌️D'Abo Tweet. Comments SARAH MICHELLE GELLAR :My entire high school experience was shaped by Brenda and Dylan. Now I have to hold my dear friend Doherty's hand, while she mourns the loss of #lukeperry This is not how it’s supposed to happen.Gellar Tweet. COLIN HANKS :I only met him once but the story is too good not tell given todays sad events. My wife and I are on a plane back from Mexico. Couple of rows ahead of us, these two brothers, young kids, are beating the hell out of eachother. Their poor parents are powerless to stop the crying, yelling and screaming. If you're a parent you understand. Sometimes there's nothing you can do. It was like this for close to two hours. Then about 10 minutes before landing it starts to get real bad. Out of no where, a man comes from first class. Hat, beard, sunglasses, blowing up a balloon. He ties it off, hands it off like he's holding out a sword to a king. Kneeling, Head down, arms up. Kids calm down in milliseconds. Plane damn near bursts into applause. 15 minutes longer and it probably would have started WWIII, but we landed before that could happen. We get off the plane, are waiting on line in customs. Finally get a good look at the guy and I say to my wife "Holy shit. I think that balloon man/hero" is Luke Perry". As luck would have it we end up standing next to each other. Out of the blue he turns to me and says some kind words about Fargo, which kinda blew my mind. I start singing his praises about how long I've admired him and also about the move with the balloon. "That's a pro move! You can't teach that!" I say. He tells me he always flies with a couple of balloons for that very reason, to give to screaming kids. Don't know if that's true, but have no reason to believe it wasn't. Guy seemed like a true gent. Gone way too damn soon. Also, I'll be damned if I don't start traveling with some spare balloons ������ #promove #rip #lukeperry #truegentHanks IG. SYLVESTER STALLONE :Very very sad… Rest in peace Luke Perry ...Stallone IG. Leonardo DiCaprio Remembers Luke Perry as 'Kindest, Sweetest Human Being' Remembering Luke Perry 1966 - 2019 THR Luke Perry, Jason Priestley Remember Leaving A Mall In A Laundry Bin To Escape Fans EXTENDED References }} Category:Blog posts